


Starburst

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: He gets a stomachache, M/M, Mickey has a sweet tooth, This is absolutely ridiculous, that's it that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian brings Mickey candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starburst

**Author's Note:**

> I have a five pound bag of Starbursts in my kitchen.   
> This is ridiculous but I still appreciate kudos/comments   
> Xx  
> T

"Hey Mick! Got something for you." Ian says walking through the door. He tosses a heavy plastic bag at Mickey, who's lying on the couch.   
"What's this?" Mickey asks, opening the bag to reveal a big bag of Starburst candies. It's huge, like one of the five pound bags you get from Costco.   
"Thought about you while shopping." Ian says unpacking the groceries. 

"You better slow down on those." Ian says when he finally sits down after unpacking the things and then starting dinner. He knew Mickey had a sweet tooth and that Starbursts were his favorite candy but damn. There was already a small pile of wrappers building in his lap.   
"Fuck off." Mickey said through a wad of sticky sugar.  
"You're fucking nasty."   
Mickey grins, a trail of colorful saliva leaking out of the corner of his mouth.   
Ian tosses a pillow at him,   
"Eww!" 

"Mickey, I'm serious. I'm gonna take those away."   
Mickey's hands wrap protectively around the bag of candy.  
"No, please don't. Fine fine, I'll eat dinner." He mumbles, like an unruly kid.   
He does manage to eat a piece of pizza, but then he's right back to munching the gooey candy.   
Ian hates himself so much right now. 

They're watching a movie and all Ian can hear is Mickey chomping on that damn candy and sucking up his saliva.   
"Give me the bag." He demands, holding his hand out. "You've gotta be sick of it by now anyway."   
"Well I'm not." Mickey pouts, cradling the bag as if it's a small child.   
"If you don't stop you're going to get sick."   
"Am not." Mickey argued stubbornly.   
"Fine, eat yourself sick, but do it where I can't hear or see you." Ian snaps. 

There's already candy wrappers all over the couch, table and floor where Mickey had been sitting, and since it's hot out the entire place smells like melted high fructose corn syrup. 

Mickey flips him off as he walks away, chomping obnoxiously as he heads to their bedroom. 

Ian forgets about him for awhile, knowing Mickey can be stubborn, but certain he's still not eating the candy because he's been in there at least twenty minutes and it's been about three hours since Ian brought the godforsaken candy home. Ian's about to go check on him, when he hears a moan.   
"Ian." Mickey whines. 

Mickey is laying on their bed, face sweaty and holding his stomach with both hands, looking very much in pain. Ian wants to be a smart ass and slap him on the ass and say "I told you so" but Mickey looks so miserable that he can't bring himself to do it.   
"What's wrong mick?"   
"My stomach hurts." Mickey moans, clutching at his stomach.   
"Poor baby." Ian clucks his tongue. "You're not gonna throw up are you?"   
Mickey shakes his head and Ian nods,   
"Okay, good. Want me to massage your tummy?" 

Mickeys eyes narrow, like he thinks Ian's making fun of him.  
"I'm serious Mickey, okay?"   
Mickey looks at him apprehensively but nods quickly when another cramp hits him. Ian leans over Mickey, removing his hands, before gently rubbing his hands over the tense muscles in Mickey's stomach.  
"Why did you let me eat all that candy?" He moans, arching into Ian's touch.   
"Hey! I tried to tell you, you're just a stubborn little shit. I probably would have lost a fucking eye trying to get between you and that candy."   
"True. But it's your job to take care of me." Mickey complains.   
"Oh is that true?" Ian asks, rubbing circles up and down Mickey's sides.   
"Yes!" 

Ian rolls his eyes,   
"So do you want me to throw away the candy?"   
"Oh hell no."   
"You're ridiculous."   
"You love me, and my ridiculous candy obsession."   
"Well I ain't gonna love you when your teeth start rotting and falling out."  
"Excuse you, I brush my teeth a solid once a day." Mickey wraps a hand around Ian's neck, bringing him down to his level, "Besides, if I've got no teeth, think of how easy giving head will be." He wriggles his eyebrows and pecks Ian's lips.   
"You've got fucked up priorities Milkovich. "   
"Says the kid who fucked me whilst in the middle of beating me up to get back a gun for his boyfriend, but by all means, judge my priorities."   
"I liked you better when you were eating that shitty candy." 

Mickey closes his eyes and let's out another painful moan and Ian slides off the bed,   
"I'm going to grab you some anti acids and then you're gonna take a nap."   
"Only if you rub my stomach until I fall asleep."   
"Only if you let me throw away the candy. I ain't doing this every night." 

Twenty minutes later the candy is at the bottom of the trash bin, and Mickey is fast asleep. Ian unwraps a yellow Starburst and pops it in his mouth, shaking his head at Mickey's sleeping form,   
"Idiot." He says kissing Mickey's forehead.


End file.
